Shot
by WickedObsessed22
Summary: "It's General Iroh, he was injured in battle" Iroh comes back from leave earlier then he thought he would, but not for the reason one would want. One-Shot. Irosami. Sorry about the lame title!


Asami Sato sat on air Temple Island with her knees pulled up to her chest feeling lonely. Korra was with Tenzin practicing her air bending while Mako and Bolin where out in the market. At a time like this she would usually be with her boyfriend Iroh but he had to leave republic city three weeks after Amon was taken down, He was the general of the united forces after all. It's been two weeks since he left and Asami's feeling of being alone just grew, she understood he had to leave but that didn't mean she was happy about it. She looked into the distance of the sea just knowing he was out there somewhere. The sun was reflecting off the water beautifully and she took a rock skipping it, Asami repeated throwing the rocks because it seemed to take her mind off things. As Asami watched another rock skip on the water she could have sworn she saw something in the distance, she stood up to get a better look and saw it was a ship but not just any ship a united forces ship! She ran to the house and nearly knocked over Bolin and Mako who's hands where filled with groceries.

"Whoa Asami, Calm down what's up?" Mako asked as they walked into the house and set the bags on the table.

"I saw a united forces ship out at sea coming our way!" She smiled and the brothers looked at each other knowing what it meant, it could be Iroh and something was wrong.

"Asami you know united forces ships just don't come back for no reason…" Bolin told her like he was crushing her dreams.

"Well let's go see why!" She took the boys arms and dragged them to the edge of the island that she was sitting on and pointed. "See look it's getting closer." Asami was so happy she didn't care that she was acting like a five year old on Christmas. Korra and Tenzin then came to them from the training yard.

"What's all the commotion over here?" The airbender asked the three teens.

"There's a UN ship coming this way." Mako informed the two.

"Hmm that doesn't make any sense, they just left and nothing important has happened here." Tenzin pondered this. Korra was also suspicious it just didn't seem logical. Within a couple minutes the ship stopped right at air Temple Island, why here and not republic city? The doors dropped and a man came out in a united forces uniform, he looked frazzled and anxious, once he saw Tenzin he bowed.

"My apologies for dropping in like this master Tenzin but we are in need of the avatars help." Everyone looked at each other before Korra steeped forward.

"What do you need?" She asked calmly but was anything but calm.

"We understand you have healing powers like no other, you where trained by master Katara?" Korra nodded and the man went on. "It's General Iroh, he was injured in battle and we do not have the equipment to heal him, it is imperative that we have to save his life, he is not only our general but the fire prince." The man spoke faster and faster as the sentence went on.

"What exactly happened to him?" The avatar asked fearful of the answer.

"He was shot, and a few other broken bones, but the bullet wound is what can kill him." The man explained. Asami couldn't move, she couldn't breathe he could die?

"Korra please you have to try." She begged her friend who just numbly nodded.

"Ill do my best, take me to him." The soldier nodded and started walking inside the ship, he was fallowed by Korra and everyone else who where equally as worried. They where lead to through a hallway to door that was marked "Medical bay" the man then turned to the group.

"Korra if you would come with me." He said trying to make it clear only Korra was allowed in. The young avatar hugged Asami.

"He'll be fine I promise." She whispered and then disappeared through the door. Asami then put a hand over her mouth and cried she sunk down to the ground and just cried, Iroh was all she had left, after everything that happened with her father he was the reason she woke up in the morning and just thinking he might be gone was too much to bare. Mako impulsively hugged his x-girlfriend to his chest and whispered soothing things to her as Bolin rubbed her back they both knew what it was like to louse someone they cared about and felt for there friend.

* * *

Inside medical bay Korra walked into a bad sight, Iroh was laying on a bed with only a pair of sweatpants on eyes closed tightly in pain. White bandages where around his chest and shoulder as well as his right leg and foot.

"We had to stitch him up to prevent him from bleeding out, but we couldn't retrieve the bullet, it seems to be stuck in one of his ribs and we couldn't take it out with risk of shattering the bone." The man told Korra slowly so she would know what she was working with. The avatar nodded and walked up to the bed to get a better look at Iroh, his face was contorted in pain, beads of sweat trickled down his flushed cheeks showing that he had a bad fever. The young general opened his golden eyes.

"K-Korra?" What was she doing here? His mind was dazed and forgot that they went to republic city to get her.

"Hey Iroh, everything's going to be fine alright? You just have to work with me here, and just try to stay still, okay?" She and the general had grown to be good friends in the few weeks he was in republic city and she hated seeing him like this. The firebender only nodded and shut his eyes. Korra sighed and unwrapped the blood stained bandages around his chest earning a sharp gasp of pain from Iroh.

"Be careful! I think he has a couple of broken ribs." The man from before chimed in earning himself a death-glare from Korra, so he backed away a foot or two. What was underneath the bandages was not a pleasant sight; the pale skin of his chest was covered in dark bruises and on the left side of his chest where black stitches over a painful looking wound. Korra went to touch it but the backed her hand away, seeing this Iroh smiled up to his new friend.

"It's alright Korra, do what you have to." Taking water in her hands the avatar took a calming breath and did so.

* * *

Outside Asami had calmed down but still didn't leave the position in Mako's arms; she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Tenzin.

"I know you are scared right now but the best thing for him is for you to be strong." Asami knew the airbender was right; she had to be strong for him. She moved away from Mako's embrace to sit against the wall of the ship, one hand being held by Bolin and the other one by Mako. It was deathly silent in that hallway for a few moments, until an ear piercing scream came from the room undoubtedly from Iroh. Asami squeezed both hands tightly shutting her eyes trying to picture anything but Iroh in pain. It seemed that every time Asami calmed herself another yell broke her again. Five minutes of this passed and Asami stood up.

"I have to go in there I can't… I can't just sit here and do nothing!" She walked towards the door and Mako grabbed her arm.

"Asami don't I know you don't want to see him like that, and I'm sure he doesn't want you to either." Another shout was heard, they where getting closer together now.

"If that was Korra in there I know you would want to be at her side… I need to do the same thing for Iroh." Mako let go of his x-girlfriend and she went inside. What Asami saw next she was not prepared for, the man was holding down Iroh as Korra concrated on opening the wound more so she could reach the bullet. There was blood so much blood… on Korra on the man and most of all on Iroh. Asami stood there for a moment before rushing to her boyfriend's side.

"As-Asami? Wh-What are y-you doing in h-here?" That wasn't Iroh's strong confident voice; this voice was weak as he stumbled over every other word. Korra stopped what she was doing and looked at the pair. Asami shushed him and brushed his black hair off his sweaty forehead.

"Shhh it's alright, I'm here, and I'll always be here." She wouldn't cry for Iroh's sake remembering what Tenzin told her, Asami nodded to Korra silently telling her to continue. The water around Iroh's wound began to glow again as Korra reached inside to locate the bullet. Iroh attempted to smile through the pain for Asami but Korra must have found the bullet because Iroh yelled out and grabbed Asami's forearm griping it for dear life. The fire prince's eyes closed tightly as he screamed again as Korra began to gently move the bullet out of the bone. All Asami could do was kiss his head and try to ignore the tears falling down her face.

"I love you so much Iroh, I'm so proud of you." She whispered to her boyfriend as he breathed in shakily and opened his golden eyes to meet with Asami's green ones, he smiled at her softly and let out a whimper as Korra worked the bullet out of his bone. Asami could see he was mentally giving up, as he couldn't even yell anymore.

"No, Roh' stay with me here, keep fighting, please I love you, just keep breathing and this will all be over soon." Asami couldn't help it as her voice began to shake because of her crying. Iroh only shut his eyes but kept breathing heavily, he couldn't help it as tears began to flow from his eyes down his red cheeks, he had never felt anything like this before. Then there was a sickening crack, Iroh's grip on Asami's forearm was so strong it would probably leave a mark and he let out one final scream of pain as Korra took the bullet out of body and dropped it on the floor.

"Shhh, easy now." Asami kissed her lovers head then temple fallowed by his cheek and neck before nuzzling her face into it. "The worst it over, you're okay, you're okay." She said more for her sake then his. Korra began to heal the wound as much as she could right now, Asami looked up at her friend and they exchanged smiles. Iroh opened his eyes and weakly reached a shaking hand up to Asami's face whipping away her tears; Asami caught his hand and kissed it holding it close.

"A-Asami…" The General practically whispered "I-I love y-you too." Asami's eyes widened not even realizing that was the first time she told Iroh she loved him… Korra stood back exhausted but happy, everything was fine; she went out to tell the others the good news with the man leaving Asami and Iroh alone. "You k-know besides all of th-this it's so… so wonderful to see y-you again." Iroh smirked, even though he was still in pain he didn't want Asami to worry, he hated that she saw him like that. Asami blushed and kissed him as gently as she could, the fire prince kissed back eagerly and grabbed Asami's forearm to bring her closer which only made his girlfriend brake apart from him and wince in pain.

"What's wrong?" Iroh asked his voice still week but getting better. Asami only rolled her eyes, he just basically had surgery to remove a bullet from his ribs and he's worrying about her?

"Nothing, you should rest." She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his forehead, as she did Iroh took the opportunity to roll up her shirt sleeve to see that purple bruises where starting to form on her pale skin.

"Did I… did I do that to you?" Iroh visibly paled and Asami pulled her sleeve down.

"Its fine, you didn't do it on purpose, you where in pain and it doesn't hurt that much." Iroh didn't seem convinced but knew this was a fight he couldn't win. "Sleep now, please?" Iroh shut his eyes.

"Only because you said please." Asami was going to respond to that remark but she noticed the firebenders even breathing and knew he was asleep. The Non-bender gave her boyfriend one last kiss on the cheek before shutting off the lights and leaving the room, there would be time to bandage him up later and check his bones but for now he was alive and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**Hello! This is my first legend of Korra story and I'm excited about it! It's just a one shot idea that came to my head and I had to get it out and it's not beta'ed. I really hope you all like it and it would be so fantastic if you would review! And BTW I'm still not sure if im an Irosami shipper of a Broh shipper, guss im both! And sorry about the lame title. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
